Dmitry Vinogradov
Dmitry Vinogradov (August 20, 1983-) is a Russian lawyer and mass murderer who went on a massacre at a warehouse in Northeastern Moscow on November 7, 2012. He is also known as the "Russian Breivik". Born in Moscow to father Andrey Vinogradov who married to Elena, where his parents had recently moved from Murmansk. Vinogradov was born with a strong oxygen deprivation, where doctors diagnosed him with encephalopathy as a result of a blunt trauma, as well as torticollis. After a long massage in the clinic, Vinogradov was able to make his first steps, soon Vinogradov and his parents returned to Murmansk. Vinogradov never attended Kindergarten. When he was two years old, he was diagnosed with autism. At four years old, on a walk, he suffered a serious head injury, after which he suffered several headaches for many years. In 1989, at the age of six, Vinogradov and his parents returned to Moscow and lived in an apartment on Kantermirovskaya Street, and Vinogradov went to first class of the 981st secondary school. In high school, Vinogradov was assigned to the humanities class. He attended wushu and tennis sections. In grade 9, Vinogradov went to school at the Moscow State Economic and Linguistic Institute. In 2000, he went to the Academic Law University on the basis of the Institute of State and Law at the Russian Academy of Sciences. At about the third year of studies, Vinogradov stopped attending classes. Despite that, he continued to study subjects that interested him. He also registered in programming courses at Moscow's N.E. Bauman State Technical University. Vinogradov continued his studies, but transferred to the correspondence department. His career began in 2004, starting off with Corusconsulting LLCC, where he worked for three months. The work seemed difficult for Vinogradov, and he moved to the MediaRight company as a system administrator. In 2008, he joined the pharmaceutical company "Rigla", where a year later he was promoted to a lawyer. At work, he was described as a "tactful and polite person". In 2009, he graduated from the Faculty of Law and received a master's degree in the department of civil law disciplines 5 days before the massacre, he went on a drinking binge after his girlfriend dumped him. Hours before the shooting, Vinogradov posted his hatred towards mankind on one of Russia's top social networks, Vkontakte. On the day of the massacre, he walked into the warehouse carrying a large backpack but was allowed to go through security, he then goes into a bathroom of the building and walks off camera. Vinogradov comes backs on camera wearing tactical gear and adoring his Vepr 12 shotgun and Benelli M3 shotgun. He later killed 6 people and injured 1. Afterward, he surrendered to security guards. It turns out he also targeted the warehouse because his girlfriend worked their but police said that she was okay. It turns out that he was influenced by Anders Behring Breivik. In court, Vinogradov stated he wanted to kill himself, but ran out of ammunition. He believed killing things related to human beings was to make the world a better place. In September 9, 2013 he was sentenced to life in prison and had to pay $300,000 to the victim's family and $9,000 for the manifesto he wrote. Category:Mass Murderers Category:Mass Shooters Category:Political Category:Copycats Category:Living Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Russian Villains Category:Delusional Category:Male Category:Anti-Religious Category:Modern Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Sadists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Suicidal Category:Tragic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Misanthropes Category:Addicts Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:European Villains